Intramitochondrial glycogen deposits were present in ventricular muscle cells in 4 of 16 patients with aortic valvular disease and 5 of 16 patients with asymmetric septal hypertrophy. Intramitochondrial glycogen appears to be a relatively common finding in hypertrophied myocardium in a variety of cardiac conditions.